A Distant Memory
by Spacewhale87
Summary: It has been 30 years since Freddy's shut down. Even so, it feels like just yesterday that I escaped from that hell hole of an establishment. My name is Myles Gallagher, and this is my story.
1. My New Job

**Hey, all you non existent fans, this is the first installment of what I hope will be a series. This is my first story , so it likely won't be perfect, however, don't shy away from criticism, as that is the only way I can become a good writer. Thanks! Hope you enjoy. (Also, don't worry, not every chapter will be this short.)**

I awoke late in the morning as the hot summer sun shined bright through the window. " oh Christ! I'm late!" I thought as I scrambled out of bed and to my feet. I threw on a pair of pants and a plain white T-shirt and dashed for the door. After all, no one wants to be late on their first day at work. Mom, can you drive me to work? I'm already late and there is no way I'm walking that far." I said to my mother who had been drinking her morning coffee. She grabbed her keys and about 10 minutes later, I was at work. I entered the building to see two workers already serving pizza to the children. They were a guy around 17 and, a girl who was somewhere in her early 20's. I ran to the back room and grabbed my uniform, a white button down shirt with bright green vertical stripes running down it and a red clip on bow tie. I ran out and greeted some of the children and my co-workers. " Hey." I said to the guy in the yellow striped shirt " I'm Myles. Sorry to keep you guys waiting, my alarm didn't go off this morning." "Hey man, how's it going?" He said as if he had known me for years " my name is Alex, it's nice to meet you, dude." He outstretched his hand and I shook it with glee that I was making new friends. I'd never really had many friends before... "Hey dude, can you take this pizza to table 6, my hands are kinda full here." I looked at the Pizza he had on the tray, and then looked down at the table of hungry, overly exited children. " yea, sure man" I said as I swiftly picked the tray up and brought it to its destination. Finally, I had a job, and an easy one at that.


	2. Meeting Mr Boss

**Hey, all you non existent fans! The few people who read this so far (I.E. people I know) thought this was good, so I decided to post more. I'm not sure if they were being nice or they were serious, so I need you guys ( at leas when you begin to exist) to give me feed back on what I should do. Thanks! Hope you enjoy!**

After giving the kids the pizza, I approached the girl on the other side of the room. "Hi, I'm Myles, how are you doing?" " good, I guess. By the way, my names Amy. Welcome to the team Myles." She said as the children roared about the pizza she brought."Thanks. So how long have you worked here?" " about as long as it's been opened. Why?" She said with a hint of bewilderment in her voice. " I don't know. Small talk I guess." "You want me to show you around?" " sure" I said with giddiness. " alrighty then. Hey Alex! Can you serve table 4?! I'm showing The new guy around the place!" She almost yelled over the screaming children. Alex gave a quick nod and turned to serve the truckloads of pizza in his arms to the kids.

" have you met Fred yet?" " who? You mean Mr. Fazbear?" "yea" "no I haven't. I mailed him my info and had an interview on the phone." I said suddenly feeling weird that I haven't met my own boss yet. " I'll introduce you to him." We walked into Mr. Fazbears small, crowded office. He was a lot older than any of us workers, maybe 35 or 40. And had dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. He sported a small mustache and wore bifocals and a red Fredbears Family Diner T-shirt. "Hello Myles. It's nice to meet you in person." He said with a small grin as he shook my hand " thank you Mr. Fazbear." I said, trying to be polite. " No, please, call me Fred if you wish." "Umm... Ok, Fred." I said with a awkward grin on my face. " welcome to Fredbear's Family Diner, a place where Fantasy and fun come to life. I see you've me Amy and Alex. Please, let me show you around." "Alright." I said and he showed me the back room. " this is the parts room, where we repair the animatronics if they break. Well, at least it will. E where we fix them, once we're finished building them." " woah! We're gonna have robots here?!" I said in amazement. I'd always been interested in robots and computers, so much that 1 year before that I had saved up enough for an Apple I. " their not robots, their animatronics, you dumbo." I heard a strange voice call out. I looked behind me to find a short man who looked about 40. He held a wrench in his left hand and wore a blue T-shirt which read Fredbears Family Diner maitanence. " it's a pretty common mistake to make, so I don't blame you. I'm Horace, nice to meet you." "Hey, Horace, is Fredbear finished yet?" Said Fred in anticipation. " not quite yet. He's still got a few bugs, but I think he'll be finished by weeks end." His low, scratchy voice called out. "Wow! I can't wait to see him in action!" I said with glee. Alex called out from the dining hall " hey,uh, guys, I hate to break up the chitchat but, I'm gonna need like, 1,2,3... Like, 8 more pizzas or these kids are gonna freak!" " Amy, go cook up some pizzas please. Myles, please go help Alex serve what hes's got left." Fred said in a calm and polite tone. I figured this happened a lot. I ran out and started serving pizza to all of the kids. What an amazing day.


	3. The Hangout

**Hey guys! I don't have much to say right now**, **But I feel like writing an authors note because I feel as though I'll like interacting with you guys if and when there are more than like, I don't know, 3 people who like my literary garbage, so I want to build a connection with my audience. Anyway, Alex goes to Myles's house and some shit goes down.**

Some time had gone by and I had become ever more fond of my new job. That is, until I had worked there for about 3 weeks in. Some complications with Fredbear had happened, namely, him biting Horace's hand while he was working on his jaw mechanisms, and his debut had been pushed back time and time again, Having Horace work around the clock trying to get the the damn thing to work. By this time, the Fredbear animatronic was finally finished. At first I was amazed by how life like ( at least as far as animatronics went In Those days) it was. The only problem was, it would always lock its eyes dead on us employees, and sometimes even the children, and wouldn't stop until they were powered down at night. I loved Fredbear as a character and I otherwise loved my job, but that damn robot, with its dead, soulless eyes, haunted me, especially when I was told to close the shop late at night. Just having to go on stage and have it stare directly at me, with a look of pure disgust and hatred on its face to turn it off gave me the creeps.

But, this work week was over, and I didn't have to look at Fredbear for 2 more days. Bored, I decided to give Alex a call to see if he wanted to come to my house to watch some Godzilla movies or something. " hey" I said as Alex picked up the phone. "Hey man, what's up?" " nothing much. I was just wondering if you'd want to come over and watch some TV or play a board game or something." " sure man. I'll be there in a sec." " oh. Um, ok. Bye." This was incredible news at the time. I was the weird kid who would always sit at lunch alone. I never thought I'd have really any friends, let alone have them come to my house! A few short minutes later, a cherry red '55 Chevy showed up in my driveway. Out stepped Alex, who wore a white T-shirt, old torn jeans and black Aviator sunglasses,along with his strawberry blonde hair being spiked up with hair gel, as Apposed to how he left it flat at work. "Holy shit! This is your car?!" I said, shocked at how awesome his car was. "Yep. My dad and I found her in the scrap yard, 'bout 2 miles that way, and we fixed her up." He said so nonchalantly that it almost sounded like cockiness. " well, come in, I'll show you around. You thirsty?" I said, trying to be a good host. " sure man. What ya got?" I pulled out 2 ice cold coca colas from the fridge. " No way! Dude! Your mom lets you drink coke?! My mom never let's me drink soda!" He yelled enthusiasticly. I found it very strange that one of the coolest people I've ever met wasn't allowed to have soda because his mom said so. We walked up into my room. " and here is my humble abode." I jokingly remarked at the small, somewhat messy space, where every piece of the wall was covered in posters and props from movies, that I called my room. " this is actually pretty nice." Alex remarked as he sat on my bed. we sat in my room and I found that Alex, for the cool cat appearance he put on, was into some things that others would call nerdy. He liked all the Godzilla movies, and read comics and according to him, has seen The Creature From The Black Lagoon more than 30 times and loved it more every time he saw it. We stayed up until about 4 AM and dosed off into sleep. Suddenly, the phone began to ring. I crept downstairs quickly and without a sound and answered. " Myles. I need you here now. Your not in trouble or anything but... Never mind, just come down to the restaraunt. I'll explain when you get here. " I was extremely tired at this point and made the stupid remark " I'm sorry, who is this exactly?" "It's Fred! Your boss. We need you here. Something has happened and we need you. I'll explain when you get here, just please hurry." " alright. I'll be there soon." I hung up the phone. " hey Alex!" I yelled from downstairs. "Fazbear needs us for something. Get up and let's go."


	4. Malfunctions

Alex and I dashed out to his car. We would've gotten there quicker, but it was raining, and one of the only parts that Alex's car didn't have was windshield wipers and, after all, who wants to die because they were stupid and drove too fast? In about 25 minutes we arrived at the restaraunt and saw Fred standing in the doorway with a strange look on his face. It wasn't of fear, or of pain, the best way I could describe it, it was a look of "oh shit". " Fred!" I yelled through the sound of the pouring rain. " what the hell happened here?!" He yelled back but I couldn't make out a word he was saying. We walked into the restaraunt and he showed us what was troubling him.

Fredbear was gone. The only clue to who took him was the busted glass panel on the back door. There was one problem however. " the glass was broken from the inside." I said as if I knew something about how crime scenes worked. " I was just on the phone with the cops. They'll be here any minute." Suddenly, a pair of headlights shown brightly in the dark as the moves swiftly into the driveway.

Amy stepped out of the car, still wearing her silk pajamas. She opened the door and walked over to Fred. "Alright. What's the big idea waking me up at this hour of night? This better be important!" She said in a stern, almost angry tone of voice. "Why the hell are you still in pajamas?" I interrupted out of nowhere. "I don't know. Why are you still wearing the clothes you wore yesterday?" "Umm... Well, I was a bit too busy ( meaning lazy) after work so I didn't have time to change before I went to bed." "Can you both shut up and focus on the issue at hand?!" Fred shouted. "Fredbear's missing, Horace is out of town and won't be able to fix him if he's broken and, after all of this I'm going to need to replace that damn window." Fred sighed as a police cars rolled into the parking lot.

2 police officers got out of the car and entered the building. "Are you the owner of this establishment?" 1 cop said to Fred. "yes." Fred replied. "We're going to have to ask you a few questions." The other said. They went into Fred's office and began asking him questions.

They came out about 15 minutes later and said a series of weird numbers into their radios. They then left and took Fred with them on the search. We sat and sat and sat. There was very little talking as all three of us drifted in and out of consciousness. Around 5:15 I asked Alex to play on the Pong machine in the front hall with me. He agreed and we ventured into the dark to find the machine and somehow plug it in because, as many of you know, this is no easy task. After a solid 2 minutes of trying to plug the machine, the game started. We played with great merriment as the white rectangles hit a white square across a black background. Video games were very new then, and though primitive, they were still awesome.I beat Alex the first game, 5-3, he won the second, 6-4, and we had a draw at 3-3 when a lightning bolt put the power out.

After that we sat back down in the wooden chairs in the dining hall and began to fall in and out of consciousness once again. As the sun began to come up, I was awoken by the noise of the door opening. I got up too see Fred, the 2cops from before and, 3 other cops I had never seen, carrying Fredbear into the building.

"What the hell happened?" I said with a strange curiosity. " we found him in an alleyway. It was strange though. There was no sign of any people there. No foot prints, no hair, fingerprints, nothing. And the weirdest part, Fredbear's hands and chest were covered in blood. We did later find a man near by with his arm nearly torn off. The bone had been split down the middle and the muscle had been stretched and torn to an unrecognizeable state. The man must have been in shock because he didn't remember how or why it had happened." Fred said with a grim look on his face.

" you don't think..." I trailed off. he knew what I meant. " I'm not sure exactly. All I know is I need to call Horace and have him look at Fredbear. We're going to have to close shop today." Fred said with a defeated look I his eyes. "Head home you guys. The police and I will sort everything out." I woke Alex, and we were gone.


	5. The Dream

**Hey guys! I know it's been awhile, but I was sick for awhile and after that I just didn't have any ideas, so my apologies. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

A few days had gone by and the place was still closed. Horace was still unable to get Fredbear to work. It just stalled up out of nowhere and wouldn't move at all. Even trying to manually move the Animatronic came to no avail, as if it were made of stone. Apparently, Horace never gave the Animatronic a night mode, for fear the servers would lock up. When it left the building, it was searching for people, as it was programmed to do, but that still didn't explain the mutilation of that poor man. " Alright everybody. From now on, we cannot turn Fredbear off. At all." Fred said as we entered the building for the first day of work in almost a week. Alex and I went into the kitchen for a quick soda before work started. "So. What the hell do you think is wrong with that thing?" Alex asked as if I knew. " I don't know man. It doesn't seem right. Why would it attack that dude?" "I don't know man. But calm down. That guy is in the hospital, will likely make a full recovery, and Horace is working around the clock so that it won't happen again. Now just relax, and wait for the party to start."

That day was especially tiring. When I came home, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. That night, I had a horrible dream. Of horrible, ear bloodening, screams of fear and pain. And blood. Blood everywhere. I woke in a cold sweat. I peered quickly at the clock, which read 11:05. I had only been asleep for 2 minutes, though it felt like hours. I decided to go downstairs to watch some T.V. to get my mind off of the dream. I crept down the stairs and turned on the old T.V. and watched some re-runs of The Brady Bunch until I drifted back to sleep.

I awoke the next morning to see the purple night sky fading away into a brilliant shade of dark red. I checked the wall clock to see that it was only 5:00 AM. I decided that because I was already up, I would just get ready for work. I threw on my green striped shirt and my clip on bow tie and sat and watched some early morning T.V. After about half an hour, I had a breakfast of Cheerios and toast, and decided to call Alex to see if he could drive me to work. After a quick conversation and another 45 minutes, Alex arrived in my driveway. We were both too tired to talk as we drove, so we sat in silence. When we arrived, Fred had some fantastic news.

"I have some great news guys!" He said with a wide grin on his face. "Are we getting a raise?!" Amy joked. " even better!" Fred slyly retorted. "We've worked out the kinks in Fredbear, and have. decided to give him a Friend!" "Yay!" I cheered with glee. "We?" Horace questioned. "Ok, well, Horace did the work, but you know what I mean." Fred said. "Lady's and gentlemen, Boys and girls, Children of all ag-" "just show us the damn thing." Amy interrupted. "I present to you, Bonnie the Bunny!" He yelled with great enthusiasm as he pulled the curtain away from the stage.

The giant Animatronic towered over all of us, and even the 6'5 Fredbear if you counted his ears. His golden fur glistened under the stage lights and he moved almost seamlessly, at least compared to Fredbear. "Wow! This is a real step up Horace! How'd you do it?!" "I've had quite a bit of practice on Fredbear, so I guess I know how to work around most of the kinks that come with these models." "Does it still have the problem with staring at people?" I asked. "It shouldn't, but as you can clearly see, he is nowhere near as scary as Fredbear, so if it does, it shouldn't be as big a problem." "Awesome" I said with great energy and excitement. Things finally appeared to be looking up.


	6. Snowflakes

**Hey guys, I know it's been awhile, but I haven't had many ideas lately. Shit gets a little real hear, so yeah. I hope you enjoy! Have a nice day! **

That week at work was fantastic. The kids were happier than ever, and we actually did get that raise that Amy proposed. That was, until Thursday. I had come to work early, and came to an unlocked, but seemingly empty building. "Fred? You here?" I called. No answer. I crept towards Fred's office and slowly opened the door. As soon as I stepped in, I caught a whiff of 50 proof whiskey, and sadness. "Umm... Fred?" I said as I saw him, head in his hands, sitting at his desk. "Hey, what's wrong man?" I said in the softest tone I could. He lifted his face to show that his eyes were red raw and filled with tears. "M-Myles. Please leave me alone. Go, I don't know, clean the tables or something." He blubbered as he took a swig from his bottle. "Tell me what's wrong, Fred." I said, now trying to be sympathetic but losing my patience. "Ugh... If you really want to know,..." He paused as his eyes turned to glass. "M-M-My wife left me. Took most of my money, and my son with her..." He murmured as he began to sob. "Oh man. I'm so sorry to hear that. Did she at least say why?" I said trying to make the situation better. "She said that I spend too much time with the business. She doesn't have a damn job! I only did it to support ou family, because she wouldn't get off her lazy ass and help!" He screamed with extreme anger as he threw the bottle at the wall and smashed it. "Listen dude. You obviously need help that I cannot offer." I grabbed a yellow pages off of his desk. "Hers a Laywer and a Psychatrist. You obviously need both of them. Go home, get some rest, and come back when you feel ready." I said. "Ok. But I need one of you guys to manage the restaraunt while I'm gone." "I'll do it. Just take care." He then left through the front door.

When Amy and Alex arrived, I told them what had happened and they agreed to help me with managing the restaraunt. When the party started, I hopped on stage and introduced the band. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, Fredbear and his best friend, Bonnie the Bunny!" The crowd roared as the animatronics began to sing. As this was happening, Iwent to Fred's office to file some of his papers. After about awhile of trying to find all of the 'M' files, Alex entered the room. "So... Do you think Freds gonna be alright?" He said with a concerned look on his face. "I don't know Alex... I just don't know..." And I slowly walked off. I had witnessed a great man be torn down by one spiteful bitch. I now realized that we are all as fragile as snowflakes. One wrong word could end someone's life or sever a relationship, forever.


	7. Alex

About a month went by and business was as good as it ever had been. Fred had worked out things with his Ex Wife and he had half custody of his son, Charles, who joined us here today. It was mid August and today was Charles's 9th birthday. Charles had lots of friends, as his dad owned such an awesome place for kids to hang out, and every chair had a seat. We even had to break out a few extra tables and chairs for how many people there were there. Fred's Ex Wife was obviously there, but she said almost nothing and just stood in the corner and occasionally took a smoke break. at around 12:00, Fred brought me into the back room to tell me something. "Myles, I'm going to need you to wear this." He said as he pointed to a Fredbear suit lying on the floor. "How? I thought those were made for animatronics only." I questioned. "It's a SpringLock suit." He said in a very matter of fact tone. "Meaning?" "It can contain a person or an animatronic. Horace designed it himself." He said in a chipper tone. "Just turn this crank 3 times and slip inside. But don't move too quickly." "Umm... Why not exactly?" I said with clear concern on my face. "Just... Don't." He said quickly. I was a bit suspicious, but the $2.70 an hour this guy was paying me really helped, so I asked no further questions. I turned the crank 3 times and slipped inside the suit. I stepped out and in the best Fredbear impression I could exclaimed "hey there everybody! It's your old pal, Fredbear here!" All of the children were extremely exited. A few hours went by and it seemed by then that the suit got heavier and hotter by the minute. As I was serving pizza to the kids, I saw a boy, about 7, standing outside the front door, panting as if he were running from someone. Suddenly, a car pulled up next to the boy. Out stepped a tall, slender man, who grabbed the kid and dragged him into an alley way. I panicked, and ran as fast as I could towards the entrance, but then, I hear the click of hinges turning, and bolts breaking. I felt a sharp pain in my arms and legs, as I crumpled to the floor. "Alex! Help!" I called, but then I remembered, Alex had taken the day off. Suddenly, the man hopped back into the car, and I saw that the car he drove, was clear as day, cherry red. Just... Like Alex's...

Suddendly, I awoke in a dark room. It appeared as though I were in a hospital room. I peered at the clock cent to me which read 3:53. I looked down to see that my arms and legs were completely bound in cloth. I drifted back to sleep and awoke about an hour later to see a young nurse, a little older than me, by my bed. "Oh hey, your awake. I'm just gonna change your bandages if you don't mind." "Not at all." I said trying to not imagine the grotesque disfigurement that were my arms and legs. She lifted the bandages on my left leg. Underneath, were about 60 dime sized holes filled with dried blood. "Your lucky none of these cross beams penetrated your bone. You'd probably never walk again." She said. "How long has it been?" I asked. "About 2 days. You lost a lot of blood, so it's only natural that you'd sleep a lot." She said. "Is the kid ok?!" I asked as I frantically remembered the sercumstances of my injury. "I'm afraid not... The police found him in a dumpster in that alleyway. He was stabbed about 12 times in the stomach." "Holy shit... Oh, uh, sorry for the language but... Man..." "Oh, it's alright. Anyway, I gotta get going, so, see ya' later!" She said with a peppy disposition. "Oh, uh, ok. Bye." I couldn't fall asleep too well, so I turned on the TV. "Local restaraunt, Fredbears Family Diner, is under investigation after a young boy was stabbed to death outside the location 2 days ago. The police have not released the boys identity yet, but found a knife with a suspects fingerprints on it and a lock of strawberry blonde hair if you have any information about the case, please contact the local police department." I turned the TV off, in shock of what I'd just heard. "Strawberry... Blonde..." I mumbled to myself. "It... No... It... Can't... Be... Alex..." Tears began to well up in my eyes as I sobbed violently into my pillow. "How could he do this? It couldn't be him, could it?" I thought to myself as I continued to sob. I cried until I could cry no longer, and then I fell asleep.


	8. Broken

I awoke from my slumber with a dull, throbbing pain in my right arm. I saw standing in front of me, were Fred,Amy, My Mom And, my Dad. "Where's... Alex...?" I groggily stammered. "He's... He's in the city jail..." Fred solemnly stated. I was suddenly completely awake. "What?! Get me out of here! I have to go see him now!" I yelled in a panic. I began to tearing the IV needle from my arm when 3 nurses came to hold me down, while a 4th put a mask over my face. I was out cold instantly. I woke when my bedside phone rang. "Hello?" I said as I lifted the phone to my ear. "Hey man..." Alex said without his usual peppieness. I sat up again and became fully alert once again. "Alex?! Where are you?! Are you OK?!" I badgered into the phone. "No... I'm not alright... I'm down in the city jail, the cops think I murdered that kid... It wasn't me though! Some other lunatic killed him! You believe me, right?" He stammered out between sighs. "Yes.. I believe you buddy. And I'm not going to let you go to prison!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Thanks man. Anyway, I gotta go. Come visit me if you can, cuz you know, with your current situation, I'm not sure if you could. Anyway, bye..." He said with no emotion but bitter sadness in his voice. "Bye..." I said back.

"I hearby rule that the defendant, Alex Michael Encadré, is guilty of all charges! You are now sentenced to 15 years in prison!" By the time the trial had started, Alex had turned 18, and was now legible to go to actual prison rather than juvenile detention. Fred, Amy and I all gasped. We left the court house and I began to bawl my eyes out. I walked to Alex who looked on the verge of tears and said "Don't worry... I'll be able to visit you at least once a week..." He said nothing. "I swear to god Alex, one day, I will find the person who did this and when I do, they will get what they deserve!" "Thanks man. But that won't do any good... I'll see you when I get out I guess..." He said as he began to sob. He then turned around, ran towards us and gave us each a hug. "It's been nice knowing you all... But I have to go... I hope we meet again someday... But until then, this is how it has to be." He then slowly walked away, broken, defeated, and just utterly destroyed...


End file.
